someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Myserversave.zip
The following account was originally posted onto Steam under the Garry's Mod Discussion Forums back on March 16th of 2010 before being mistakenly taken down by a Moderator citing Personal Attack & Harassment presumably after skimming through the first few paragraphs. The original poster has since allowed his experience, along with several screenshots of said experience to be re-uploaded and shared to the rest of the Garry's Mod community. The original poster also wishes, for personal reasons, to remain anonymous. Hey everyone, I'm sure you've all had experiences with weird saves in Gmod before, but this is something that is just bizarre and downright unexplainable. I remember it all started when me and my friends were playing the game with each other about last week. As you can tell, we're kind of long-time Gmod Veterans so it comes as no surprise that we didn't like the fact that little kids were starting to take over the game. (In that sense.) After spending about about half a day making a really good save, we ended up getting pretty pissed off the next because of the fact that our save only had like 3 likes compared to a 6-year old jackass who begged and pleaded for likes on his shitty build. I know I sound a bit whiny, but most of the kids who played the game had been pulling this kind of stuff for a long time now. However, that's not the whole point. My friends actually thought it was kind of funny that this happened, and they challenged me to find ONE save that wasn't shittily-built and at the same time, on the recently popular saves. After I scrolled along through maybe about three or five pages, I eventually found one that I showed my friends via. the chat. (It was really just a largely-decorated version of gm_construct though.) My friends then ''got the bright idea to go hunting for saves that were even worse than the 6-year old's we just saw to try to cheer themselves up. At the time, I was still feeling too pissed off from having our building skills shunned, so I just ended up passing out on my friends, leaving them to explore the saves by themselves. I played a few Wirebuild and DarkRP servers for awhile in order to calm myself down and stop being so sour about what had just happened. During this time, my friends hadn't gotten back to me for awhile, and one even went offline, leading me to believe that they had finally gotten over the whole thing as well. Later on though, I got proven wrong when one of my older friends sent me a message containing a link to a new save he'd just created a few minutes ago. The message was your typical "LOL, COME LAUGH AT THIS SHIT" from a guy who finds something of awful quality online (Go figure.) From the looks of the thumbnail of the save, it appeared to be on the Team Fortress 2 Map, "cp_gorge", something that admittedly made me laugh a bit as most saves made on top of Team Fortress 2 maps were usually pretty poor. When I asked him where he got the save, he had told me he found it on garrysmod.org (A now semi-defunct hosting site for the old version of the game just in case you newer players didn't know) a long time ago after somebody had uploaded it there and eventually had it taken down after people flamed it for being bad. It was originally listed as "myserversave.zip", hence the title of this thread. Now, upon firing up the save, I first spawned in BLU's spawnroom in the map. Staring straight back at me were three NPC's of Mossman, along with Eli Vance in the background posed very oddly with a cone on his head in a very poor display of what I assumed was supposed to be humor. (Haha.) There was also a wiremod textscreen (with a bunch of shotguns literally piled below it,) on the pillar in the middle of the room, which stated: "welcime to my gmod map hoep u have a fun time!!!!" After finishing my sudden burst of laughter and coming to the conclusion that this map was CLEARLY made by somebody younger than even the most average kids you see in Gmod, I began to take screenshots so I could show them to my other friends. As I approached the inanimate Eli Vance ragdoll, I saw another textscreen lying flat on the ground next to him. "LOL." Shaking my head, I really didn't get the point of even playing this, but I was dying to find out what the purpose of the save even was and just to see if it could get any worse. As I walked out of the spawn room through the center door, I was suddenly and swiftly shot at by a barrage of NPC Turrets, which had totally crippled my health as I quickly ran back into cover. Making sure to checkmark the "Ignore Player" option in the NPC Menu, I walked back out to see another odd display: A Demoman with a horribly exaggerated & maniacal face yet again posed to be pointing at the player while laughing.Annoyed, I thought this save was beginning to get stupid. Weird humor and suddenly Hostile NPC's? I didn't really get it. Judging from the sign earlier, my guess was that this save was meant for some type of server, but it didn't seem to be built in a way that correlated--not to mention that people usually used Source Hammer to make maps for their games. Perhaps it was made because the creator didn't know how to use it? I dunno. Walking towards the first point, my guess was supported further by an odd shooting gallery set-up depicting Spy surrounded by two textscreens: "SHOOT SPY" and "5 $". I guess this "server" (If you can call it that) was probably meant to be one of those really random Gmod servers, sort of like the "Elevator: Source." server people played purely for the randomness, but it was still built very stupidly. Going up the stairs to the right towards the small little room as I normally would, (In TF2) I found the door barricaded by a large piece of sheet metal, but not the windows, allowing me to easily climb in. Apparently, this was the server's terribly-placed "Admin Room", with a textscreen saying just that. Two smaller screens below it respectively stated: "non admins fuck off", and "when i figure t how to use wiremod they b more". Next to the sign was Alyx giving the finger to the player (Presumably for breaking into the room) and a bunch of misc. TF2 Props just randomly placed next to her. There was also a few tables with RPG's piled on top just across from her, labeled "ADMIN GUNS" by a nearby textscreen, which gave the implication that the person who made this game either didn't have mods, or didn't know how to install them at the time. ''What an idiot, I thought. As I moved through the map, I began to find more horrendous posing as well as some more seemingly-randomly placed satire. For the sake of keeping this post short, I'm not going to go into details about EVERYTHING I saw, because it was mostly just the same as the stuff I mentioned earlier. Let's just say that I walked into a "FIHTING ARENA" (Complete with a "WEAPONS ROOM") and found out that the map was "incomplete" when I walked into the blue spawn room. Getting bored at this point, I started to no-clip to the start to enjoy having fun with some of my mods in the save. That's around the time when things in the save got really fucking weird, to say the least. Cp gorge0047.jpg Cp gorge0050.jpg Cp gorge0052.jpg Cp gorge0051.jpg Cp gorge0049.jpg Cp gorge0045.jpg Cp gorge0044.jpg CpGorge0053.jpg Cp gorge0055.jpg Cp gorge0056.jpg Cp gorge0057.jpg Cp gorge0060.jpg Cp gorge0061.jpg Just as I was zooming through the boundaries of the map, I noticed something through the geometry that made me turn around: There was a Combine Prison Guard ragdoll standing upright in a small doorway underneath the last capture point. I slowly drifted towards him before turning the noclip key off, noticing an extremely-small wiremod textscreen against the wall behind him: "it's not nice to snoop around" How odd, I thought. Maybe the creator had planned to put a wire-teleport to the admin room down here? Or maybe he was planning to make a teleport to some secret easter-egg room? This thought in mind, I tried noclipping around the boundaries of the large capture room and ended up seeing something: A half-decorated room taking up space in another inaccessible part of the map. I quickly noclipped into the room to find some surprisingly well-decorated furniture, a nice contrast from the other part of the save. However, as I turned around and was about to noclip out I noticed yet another wiremod textscreen, this time abnormally large: "you shouldn't be in places your not supposed to be" I don't know why, but the sight of that kind of unsettled me a little. I mean, I'm a bit of a scardey-cat in real life, and honestly, any horror game can cause me to wet myself in a few seconds. But the context the sign seemed to be written in was just unusually stern, almost threatening--I know I might sound like an idiot, but that's the truth. Anyways, soon after I saw it I shook the feeling off by exploring the room some more to find three more unusual oddities. The first one was a spy ragdoll, however it seemed to be stuck in a frame of the losing animation that plays when you lose a match in TF2. Its disguise mask was also bodygrouped onto it, and it appeared to be displaying some sort of black, broken texture. The second oddity I found was this strange metrocop stuck in between the tape-recorder things lining the room. Due to the room supposed to be inaccessible, they lack any form of collision, and as a result you can walk through them. The metrocop seen here appears to be standing in between them, in a reference position. Finally, the last oddity I was able to find was perhaps the most unnerving of them all. It's kind of hard to describe, (You can look at the screenshot to get a better idea) but inside one of the tape-recording things is another wiremod textscreen with a bright-red font displaying the words: "ERROR red room". Alongside it was what appeared to be a ragdoll of Barney in the reference position, except his body was extremely skinny and his face was shrunken in and displaying a deformed smile. His eyes were pitch-dark, and the skin from his eyebrows was stretched extremely far above his head. The sight of this nearly terrified me, and caused me to prematurely noclip out of the room. I have no idea what "ERROR red room" means, or whatever the hell... That was. I noclipped back to the beginning of the map, slightly pissed at the fact that a shittily-built save was trying to scare me. Maybe the creator wasn't even trying to scare anyone, and maybe he was just trying to make another stupid display of bad humor again. It didn't make sense though, what the hell does "ERROR red room" mean? Maybe it had something to do with the server? Or was it some kind of... glitch? As questions began to slowly fill my head, I noticed something unusual inside of another small inaccessible room inside of blue's spawn room: A black figure stood tall behind the bulletproof windows. No-clipping inside, it appeared to be a ragdoll of G-man, but he was standing completely upright, devoid of all textures, and had these... Strange eyes. It's like the textures weren't right, but instead of being missing or broken they were just a texture that I had honestly never seen before. Again, you'd have to look at the screenshot to get a good idea of what I'm talking about. After seeing this, my fear had disappeared and I instead became very intrigued. I was thinking that maybe there was some secret or easter egg to the save that I was missing, and the creator was hinting at me to go find it? Maybe there was some sort of "RED ROOM" in the map and the creator wanted me to go find it? Or maybe RED ROOM was a reference to some sort of hidden place in the save? It didn't really add up to me, so I searched around the game again to look for something that could give me a clue about the secret of this weird-as-fuck save. I enabled the wireframe console command (If you don't know, it allows you to see the collision frames of ragdolls in Garry's Mod, which is useful for grabbing ragdolls with a shitton of joints) before noticing two wireframes in the back of the spawn room just beyond the fence. I noclipped back there and made two new discoveries: An acutal "Easter-Egg" in the form of an extremely-deformed Wallace Breen (Although the wire-mod sign behind him seemed to hint otherwise stating: your not supposed to be back here you know) and an extremely skinny G-Man hanging above one of the ceiling vents with an extremely creepy and cartoonish grin and eyes with broken textures, again. It looked very sinister, but I managed to play off my unease by shooting it with my mod-weapons. I no-clipped around the map some more and found yet another Mossman hidden just outside the maps boundary. She had no visible facial expression posed onto her, but her eyes were once again blackened and devoid of textures. Somewhere near her was also an ERROR'ed model, which I never exactly found out what it was due to the fact that I had owned all of the Source Games most people use content from in Garry's Mod. Whatever the save was trying to convey to me just didn't add up at this point--It just seemed to be random bullshit spammed around here and there for no good reason. I was getting bored and contemplated quitting for a second before I noticed one last room just behind Mossman's ragdoll. I noclipped towards the room, and noticed a bunch of miscellaneous NPC's all standing in a single line--the textures on their heads gone and blackened except for that of Wallace Breen, whose face was surprisingly normal and not missing any textures. There were two wiremod text-signs next to the row of characters which displayed these strange two messages in a plain, white font: "fdsgs 41 dev room" "https://www.garrysmod.org/download/132543/save" Upon reading the second sign, I closed Garry's Mod's task for a moment before opening google and typing in the link. It took me awhile due to the font being so damn small but when I did garrysmod.org simply gave me a redirect page, telling me that the link was nonexistent. I felt slightly disappointed, but I had more questions than ever now: What the fuck did all these messages mean? Perhaps the "Save" was the reward for exploring the map, but got taken down after succumbing to the flaming the map got for being bad? Could the map creator have intended the map to be extremely shitty in order to mask the presence of some type of Alternate Reality Game? Nothing made sense, and I was beginning to feel a strange sense of... Being alone. My last discovery on the map was what made me finally quit the game: I remember I noticed yet another extremely small wiremod text-screen behind Breen's ragdoll after shooting him down halfheartedly with my mod-weapons. Moving his ragdoll out of the way, the result was still as vague and unpleasant as the rest of the signs: "remember player" Frustratingly, I began to no-clip back to the start until that's when I saw this... Thing. I'm not sure how the fuck the creator of the save managed to make this abomination, but either way it made my blood run cold when I got a glimpse at it staring back at me with those large, pitch-black eyes--and when I mean stared, the head literally moved in my direction as I floated around it, even twisting around at neck-breaking proportions (realistically speaking) as I floated behind it. Staring back at it, that's when I noticed the final textscreen behind the strange figure, giving one last very ominous warning: "YOU ARE BEING WATCHED." "remember player, YOU ARE BEING WATCHED." It made sense. After reading the message, I stared back at the strange figure which still had its unblinking head twisted to face my direction. A sudden sense of something-is-out-there overcame me very quickly, making me feel very uneasy. Before I quit the game though, I began to hear some kind of strange noise. It didn't sound like any noise you'd hear normally in Garry's Mod or one that somebody would upload as a part of a mod. It kind of resembled an air-conditioner blowing crudely inside a cheap building, but in the background you could hear the sounds of something that sounded like somebody moving something around. Then at the "end", it turned into an extremely loud ringing sound which caused me to nearly piss myself as well as giving me my much-needed excuse to stop playing on the save and get out. Thinking back on it though, it was probably just some custom audio the creator must've inserted into Wiremod. I never found out exactly what the true point of the save is, nor what these strange messages mean--and honestly I don't think I ever will. As I said before, I get scared easily. But I've never seen something as fucked up and indescribable as that save. Nothing in it makes sense, and instead gives you an lasting sense of foreboding. It might not seem that freaky to most people who do have the stomach for this kind of shit, but trust me, it is. I'll leave this post here with a link to the republish of the save so the Gmod community can figure out whatever puzzle is being hidden in it. For now, I don't think I'm going to come back. Category:Creepypastas Category:Garry's Mod Category:Video Games Category:Forums Category:Screenshots and Visuals